Sesal
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: Berbekal dukungan Itachi, Sasuke berniat menemui Naruto dan Menma. Tapi... "Maaf, anda ini siapa?" Wanita berambut panjang muncul dari dalam apartemen si pirang. Kau tersenyum kecut ke arah perempuan itu. "Maaf sepertinya aku salah kamar." Katamu pada akhirnya. Lagi-lagi hatimu hancur dalam sekejab.Ternyata Naruto begitu cepat mencari pengganti dirimu/NaruSasu/BL/
Holla, Fu balik lagi dengan sequel Gomen Baby nih... Sebelumny Fu mau ucapin makasih buat Shella204, Hwang Angi, Kita Nakamura, Tomo, Rena Mitsuoko, Oka, Komomiki21, Eka Hatsuki, De-chan, Guest, Narusasu, BellaClaw, Ahn Ryuuki, D, uchihav, Shin Min Young, Sunsuke, Neriel-chan, Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream, RyeonGyu Hatsuki Narusasu, Helene Nanami, .12, nikeisha farras, vipris, , namisasuke, haruna aoi, pajriani2409, rin SNL... Makasih udah atas reviewnya #terharu

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Sesal by Fu FujoCassiopeia**

 **Naruto Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU, MPreg, BL, Typo, Gaje, angst gagal, judul gak nyambung, dll...**

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Someone POV...**

Wajah pucat milikmu terlihat kusut, kedua bola matamu menggambarkan rasa sakit dan luka yang mendalam. Dan airmatamu jatuh meleleh membasahi pipi gembilmu. Kau meremas dada kirimu, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri yang semakin menyayat hatimu.

"Oeeekkk... Ooeekk..."

Suara tangisan bayi itu seperti menggerus semua keteguhan hatimu. Seakan meluruhkan seluruh keegoisan dan kekeraskepalaanmu. Kau ingin berlari, kembali masuk ke dalam ruang inap tempatmu seharusnya masih di rawat. Kau ingin mendekati bayi mungil yang baru saja kau lahirkan, memeluknya erat, menggendongnya, dan menghentikan tangisannya. Kau ingin kembali ke dalam dan merengkuh anak lelakimu yang bahkan tak paham dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Kau ingin kembali dan meminta maaf pada Namikaze Naruto atas kebodohanmu, atas kesalahanmu, atas kekhilafanmu yang berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tapi kau terlalu angkuh untuk melakukannya. Kau terlalu keras kepala untuk kembali dan meminta maaf. Tubuhmu berdiri di depan pintu yang membatasi jarak antara dirimu dengan Naruto dan Menma anakmu. Bersihkeras untuk tetap berada disana tanpa melakukan apapun dengan rinai airmata yang terus jatuh dari kedua bola mata indahmu. Kau hancur, kau terluka, kau ingin kembali, kau ingin hidup tenang, semuanya. Terlalu banyak yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu, tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap harus memilih. Pergi. Yah, itu keputusan yang kau ambil. Dan akhirnya, dengan langkah perlahan kau melangkah menjauh dari ruangan tempat dimana dua pria yang telah mengubah hidupmu berada. Sekali lagi, kau menguatkan hatimu untuk tetap pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... Menma..."

...

Setahun...

Dua tahun...

Entah sudah berapa lama kau berusaha melupakan masa lalumu. Namun setiap waktu yang kau lewati sosok anakmu tak pernah bisa kau hapus dari ingatanmu. Bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu, kau masih belum bisa mengampuni kebodohanmu. Keegoisanmu yang menuntunmu pada perasan bersalah yang selalu menyayat hatimu. Bohong kalau kau tak menyesal sekarang ini, rasa kesepian, rindu, dan bersalah bercokol semakin dalam ditiap waktu yang bergulir selama ini.

"Menma... Touchan rindu padamu..." Hanya kalimat lirih itu yang dapat kau ucapkan ditiap malam-malammu menjelang tidur. Kau peluk tubuhmu sendiri erat-erat, mencoba mengusir rasa hampa dan kesepian yang menggebu di dalam jiwamu. Lagi-lagi airmatamu tumpah, merembes membasahi kedua pipimu yang mulai terlihat tirus. Selalu seperti demikian ketika bayangan anakmu yang menangis dipelukan Naruto terlintas dipikiranmu.

Haa... Naruto, mungkin pria itu takkan pernah mau memaafkanmu. Mungkin kau telah mendapatkan kehidupanmu yang dulu selalu kau perjuangkan. Tetapi, kau tak merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai orang tua. Bahkan tidak ada satu cinta pun yang menyemarakkan hari-harimu. Hanya kesepian, putus asa, dan dukalah yang dengan setia menemanimu.

"Aku menyesal, _Dobe_. Sangat menyesal..."

Bukankah kau tau jika itu sudah percuma, toh mau berapa kalipun kau mengucapkannya Naruto tidak akan dapat mendengar semua penyesalanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey... Ada apa?" Kau agak terkejut ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipimu. Kau mendongak ke arah samping. Di sebelahmu berdiri lelaki yang begitu kau sayangi. _Niisan_ mu. Dia menyodorkan sekaleng jus tomat segar kesukaanmu.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Dia bertanya padamu setelah mendudukkan diri di dekatmu. Dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama menanggung semua masalahmu seorang diri, _Ototou_. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membaginya dengan kakakmu ini, hm."

Kau menghela nafas, pandangan matamu tertuju pada ladang rumput hijau yang membentang luas di depan sana. Yah, di taman inilah kau sering menghabiskan waktumu untuk mengusir rasa lelah dan penatmu. Setidaknya, disini kau bisa mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan diantara hari-harimu yang terasa kelam.

" _Niisan_... Selama ini aku selalu egois, keras kepala, dan selalu seenaknya sendiri. Aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri, tidak mau mempedulikan orang lain. Aku, sangat egois..." Kau merebahkan kepalamu di pundak kakak lelakimu yang bernama Itachi. Sedangkan tatapanmu kini tertuju ke arah lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang bermain dengan anak lelakinya yang mungkin baru berusia tiga tahun.

Sesaat, hatimu berdenyut nyeri ketika menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Apa yang kau lihat saat ini seakan mewakili isi hatimu. Kau sangat mendambakan saat-saat dimana dapat bergurau bersama dengan anakmu.

Kakakmu menempelkan pipinya di atas kepalamu. "Haa.. Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya kau menyadari semua sifat burukmu itu. _Ototou_... Apa selama ini kau tidur?" Dia malah menggodamu, dan kau terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan kakakmu itu.

" _Niisan_..."

"Hahahaha... Maaf ya, aku hanya bercanda."

" _Niisan_ , apa Ayah dan Ibu akan marah jika aku memilih kembali pada masalaluku? Apa kau juga akan jijik padaku jika seandainya aku memilih untuk kembali pada Naruto?" Tanyamu dengan ragu-ragu. Rasanya sesak sekali ketika kau mengatakannya. "Aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibu, tapi hati ini..." Kau meremas bagian depan kemejamu, berharap kau dapat menyentuh hatimu yang terluka dan meremasnya erat-erat.

"Hati ini selalu memintaku untuk menemui Naruto. Aku ingin kembali padanya, aku ingin bertemu anakku, memeluknya, menjaganya, merawatnya, _Niisan_..." Kau kini mengubah posisi dudukmu menjadi berhadapan dengan kakakmu. Wajahmu terlihat menyedihkan dengan rinai airmata yang mengalir begitu banyak dari kedua mata sendumu. Bahkan melihatmu seperti demikian, Itachi kakakmu juga menjadi tidak tega. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Menma, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto, _Niisan_... Aku menyesal dengan keputusanku dulu, aku tau aku salah..."

Itachi membingkai kedua pipimu, menghapus jejak airmatamu dengan masing-masing ibu jarinya. Dia tersenyum lembut padamu, namun kau tau jika kakak lelakimu tersebut sangat mengerti perasaanmu saat ini.

" _Niisan_.. Aku ingin Menma, aku ingin Naruto..."

"Kau ternyata cengeng juga ya?" Itachi menyetuhkan keningnya pada keningmu. Bola matanya yang serupa milikmu, memandangmu dengan lembut. "Kalau itu sudah keputusanmu, aku hanya dapat mendukungmu, _Ototou-chan_. Aku lebih senang melihatmu bahagia daripada terus menerus bersedih seperti ini."

Lega. Senang sekali ketika kakakmu merestui keinginanmu. Rasanya kau seperti kembali mendapatkan setitik harapan. "Terima kasih, _Niisan_."

 **.**

 **. .**

Berbekal dukungan dari kakakmu Itachi, kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali menuju apartemen tempat tinggal Naruto. Dengan perasaan bahagia, dan semangat yang menggebu kau melajukan kendaraan pribadimu menuju kesana. Kau sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu anakmu. Kau sangat ingin memeluknya, dan menciuminya. Bahkan kau tak sabar untuk mengatakan jika kau adalah 'ibu' kandungnya. Tapi sebelum itu, yang pertama kali harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Naruto dan juga Menma.

Tiga jam perjalanan berlalu dengan cepat, sekarang baru pukul 8 pagi ketika kau sampai di apartemen milik Naruto. Kau bergegas memakirkan mobil hitam milikmu dan langsung melesat ke dalam mencari tempat tinggal milik Naruto.

Apartemen nomor 237 adalah tujuanmu. Kau berdiri di depan pintu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Gugup, takut, khawatir, senang, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu di dalam dadamu.

Kau baru saja hendak menekan bel, ketika gendang telingamu menangkap suara pintu dibuka. Kau mengembangkan senyummu penuh percaya diri. Sangat yakin jika yang akan keluar nanti adalah sosok Namikaze itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ , Menma- _chan_ cepatlah! Kalian bisa terlambat nanti..."

Tubuhmu membeku, nafasmu seakan tercekat ditenggorokan, rasanya kau seperti tak memiliki hati ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam apartemen Naruto. Senyummu menguar pergi dari wajahmu yang selalu tampan, tergantikan oleh ekpresi kaget yang amat kentara.

"Ehh, anda siapa?"

Saat kau tersadar dari lamunanmu, kau mendapati sosok perempuan bermata lavender yang menatapmu bingung. Wanita yang baru saja keluar dari tempat tinggal si pirang Namikaze itu mengeryitkan alisnya heran. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan bingung, jika tiba-tiba adalah lelaki asing yang berdiri di balik pintu rumahmu dengan wajah menahan kesedihan begitu.

"Maaf, anda ini siapa?" Wanita berambut panjang tersebut kembali mengulang kalimatnya, dan kau pun tersentak sadar dan tersenyum kecut ke arah perempuan cantik itu.

"Maaf, se-sepertinya aku salah kamar." Katamu pada akhirnya. Kau terlihat sibuk menenangkan perasaanmu yang kembali terkoyak. Kau mati-matian menahan airmatamu yang dengan sangat kurangajar menetes disaat yang tidak tepat. "A-aku permisi." Kau bergegas pergi dari hadapan wanita yang masih memproses kejadian barusan. Wanita itu begitu bingung dengan sikap yang kau tunjukkan.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Normal POV...**

"Apa ada tamu, Hinata- _nee_?" Tak lama setelah kepergian Sasuke seorang lelaki berjas hitam, melongokkan kepalanya ke arah luar. Mencari-cari siapa orang yang sedang diajak bicara oleh kakak iparnya ini.

"Tidak tau. Dia hanya berkata jika ia salah kamar dan pergi." Perempuan dengan pupil lavender tersebut menggendikan bahunya, sedangkan Naruto coba menengok ke arah lorong tempat lelaki asing tadi pergi tak lama setelah kakak iparnya masuk ke dalam.

Iris safir Naruto mengecil seketika, saat melihat sosok pria yang berjalan makin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sa-suke..." Yah, dia tidak salah lihat, gestur tubuh pria itu sangat mirip dengan sosok Sasuke. Pinggulnya yang ramping, bahunya yang tidak terlalu lebar, juga rambut ravennya yang khas. Dia yakin, jika itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasu-"

 **PRAAANG**

Baru saja ia hendak memanggil nama pria Uchiha tersebut, suara benda pecah belah yang terjatuh terdengar dari dalam apartemennya. Disusul teriakan Hinata yang memanggil nama Menma berulang kali.

 **.**

 **. .**

Panik. Takut. Dan khawatir. Perasaan itu berkecamuk tidak karuan dibenak Namikaze Naruto. Ia nyaris kehilangan kendali ketika melihat anak tertimpa guci berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan ketika ia berlarian di sekitaran ruang tamu. Ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam dan melihat kondisi anak tunggalnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa pecahan guci tertancap di tubuh mungil bocah 5 tahunan itu membuatnya panik. Tanpa banyak berpikir, dia segera membopong anaknya dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Menma..." Entah sudah berapa kali ia memanggil nama anak lelakinya itu. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU tempat dimana anaknya mendapat perawatan.

"Tenanglah, Naruto- _kun_! Dokter sedang menangani luka-luka Menma- _chan_ , dia pasti baik-baik saja." Hyuuga Hinata menepuk pelan pundak adik iparnya, dia dapat merasakan kegundahan Naruto karena ia juga seorang Ibu. Dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan sang keponakan yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh mungilnya. Wanita 30 tahunan itu juga tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar Menma baik-baik saja.

"Duduklah, coba tenangkan dirimu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hinata- _nee_? Di dalam sana, anakku sedang kesakitan, dia sedang berjuang untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dan kau memintaku untuk tenang?! Maaf, aku tidak dapat melakukannya." Sergah Naruto, entah sadar atau tidak ia telah membentak istri dari kakak kandungnya. Dan hal itu cukup membuat hati kecil Hinata terpukul. "Aku sudah gagal melindungi Menma. Padahal-padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menjaganya. Sasuke dia-"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia teringat pada Sasuke yang tadi hampir bertemu dengannya. Untuk sesaat pria bermata biru itu ingin sekali pergi ke tempat Sasuke dan memberitahu kondisi anak mereka saat ini. Tapi perkataan Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit dulu seakan menjadi peringatan bagi dirinya untuk tidak menganggu kehidupan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

 _'Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, mungkin saja Sasuke sekarang sudah hidup normal bersama keluarga barunya. Dia tidak akan pernah peduli pada keadaan Menma. Dan harusnya, aku tidak usah berharap untuknya kembali pada kami. Sasuke, dia pasti sudah melupakan anaknya.'_ Putus Naruto kala itu. Tidak tau kah ia, jika apa yang dipikirkannya itu sangat keliru. Sasuke merindukan keduanya, pria berpupil oniks itu sangat berharap dapat bertemu dengannya dan Menma. Sasuke sudah menyesali dosa-dosanya di masalalu. Lelaki itu sangat berharap dapat kembali pada kedua pria keturunan Namikaze itu. Walaupun pemuda raven tersebut juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang diri pemilik Namikaze grup tersebut.

 **._._. X ._._.**

Uchiha Sasuke tidak ingat, sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar tidurnya. Wajahnya murung, dengan mata sembab. Sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan kecil yang tidak sengaja lolos dari bibirnya. Sejak kepulangannya dari apartemen Naruto beberapa jam lalu, dia terus menangis layaknya wanita. Tidak! Bahkan lelaki gentle manapun pasti akan menangis jika harapannya hancur begitu saja.

"Sial..." Lagi-lagi, dia mengumpat ketika sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang terlintas di pikirannya. Melihat wanita itu, ia menjadi yakin jika Naruto sudah melupakannya. "Kenapa kau secepat itu melupakanku, _Dobe_!" Bantal yang berada dalam pelukannya ia remas kuat, berharap rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya segera musnah. Ia masih tidak percaya jika lelaki yang ia pikir akan setia padanya ternyata telah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Perempuan pula. Lalu, untuk apa selama ini ia dihantui rasa berdosa jika lelaki yang dia harap mau memaafkannya ternyata sudah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu kembali, tidak perlu mencari pria pirang itu, dan berusaha menemuinya jika berakhir dengan kekecewaan seperti ini. Tapi, ia masih ingin bertemu anaknya. Ingin melihat seperti apa rupa anak kandungnya. Walau mungkin Menma akan benci padanya karena kebodohan masalalunya, setidaknya ia dapat memeluk anaknya meski sebentar, lalu benar-benar pergi dari hidup Naruto dan membiarkan pria Namikaze tersebut hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Sasuke mendengus, mungkin jika ia tidak egois dan memutuskan untuk pergi, bisa jadi sekaranglah ia yang merawat dan menjaga Menma serta Naruto. Jika ia tidak keras kepala, mungkin saat ini dialah yang hidup bahagia dalam sebuah keluarga kecil yang menyenangkan. Tidak terlunta-lunta dalam penyesalan seperti ini.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya mengambil beberapa pil dari botol kecil berwarna putih dari nakas samping ranjangnya. Ia menelan beberapa obat penenang sekaligus tanpa air minum. Yah, pil-pil itulah yang menemani tahun-tahun kelam seorang Uchiha Sasuke selama ini. Meski butir-butir obat itu tak dapat membantu banyak, setidaknya ia akan mendapat ketenangan saat ia terlelap. Walaupun obat-obatan tersebut mulai merusak bagian penting tubuhnya, ia tidak akan berhenti mengkonsumsi pil-pil itu. Karena cuma inilah yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghapus ingatannya tentang Naruto dan Menma meski hanya sekejab.

Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut tebalnya bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi, hingga beberapa menit berlalu rasa kantuk itu tidak kunjung hadir. Justru ia terus-menerus memikirkan anak tunggalnya. Lelaki berkulit putih ini tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak menentu. Cemas, khawatir, gelisah, dia seolah dapat merasakan jika sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Menma. Namun, ia mati-matian mengenyahkan segala kegundahannya dan terus berpikir positif. Dia berdoa agar kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi, dan anak kandungnya itu baik-baik saja bersama Naruto dan ibu tirinya.

Sasuke kembali meraih botol obat penenang miliknya dan mencekoki dirinya dengan beberapa pil lagi. Ia sadar jika sudah minum lebih dari anjuran dokter pribadinya. Tapi ia butuh itu untuk menghilangkan rasa cemasnya.

Pemuda berwajah androgini tersebut mengatur helaan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit sesak. Jantungnya juga berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Oniksnya memperhatikan jam dinding yang terletak di dinding kamar tidurnya.

"Pukul 2 dinihari." Katanya setelah memastikan jam berapa sekarang ini. Efek obat yang dikonsumsinya mulai bekerja, terbukti dengan kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih rileks. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, pandangan matanya juga semakin menggelap.

 _'Akhirnya aku dapat tidur nyenyak.'_ Ujarnya sebelum jatuh terlelap.

.

 **. .**

"Sasuke-sama... Sasuke-sama..." Wanita berusia 50 tahunan itu beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar sang tuan muda. Gerakannya mengetuk pintu yang tadinya biasa saja, berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Ekpresi wajah wanita itu juga terlihat sangat panik. Tidak biasanya tuan muda yang ia rawat sejak kecil itu bersikap demikian. Biasanya, cukup sekali dua kali panggilan saja Sasuke akan segera menyahut dan membukakan pintu. Namun pagi ini terasa ada yang janggal. Hampir sepuluh menit ia berdiri di depan pintu kama sang tuan muda, namun siempunya kamar sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sasuke- _sama_! Apa anda baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _sama_..."

Uchiha Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya tentu saja melihat kepanikan sang asisten rumah tangga. Lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut bergegas menghampiri wanita bernama Koharu tersebut. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketika melihat kepanikan terpacar dari wajah renta sang wanita.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , daritadi saya memanggilnya tapi tidak ada balasan. Saya takut sesuatu terjadi padanya Itachi- _sama_."

Itachi mencoba berpikir positif dan tenang, mungkin saja tidur adiknya terlalu nyenyak sampai-sampai Sasuke merespon panggilannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mengabaikan ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh sang asisten rumah tangga yang cukup hafal dengan kebiasaan sang bungsu Uchiha. Jadi, ia menyuruh wanita itu mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Sasuke, dan membukanya segera setelah perempuan berusia kepala 5 tersebut kembali. Namun belum sempat pintu terbuka, Sasuke lebih dahulu muncul dari dalam kamarnya.

" _Ototou_?!" Kepingan obsidian Itachi mengamati keadaan adik lelakinya. Mata yang sedikit bengkak, wajah pucat, dan bibirnya yang sedikit membiru. "Hey, ada apa dengamu?" Ia memegangi pundak Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lesu. Bahkan seperti tidak bertenaga.

"Aku oke..." Bohongnya. Sesungguhnya saat ini ia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Jalur nafasnya pun sedikit sesak, belum lagi rasa nyeri di bagian dadanya. "Aku hany-" Belum selesai bicara, pria bertubuh kurus itu ambruk ke pelukan Itachi. Dan sontak membuat kakak serta sang asisten rumah tangga kepercayaan keluarga mereka memekik kaget sambil menyerukan namanya. Kedua bola matanya terpejam, detak jantungnya terdengar semakin lemah. Mengetahui ada ada yang tak beres dengan adiknya, lelaki berwajah khas tegas itupun bergegas membopong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

 **. .**

"Bagaimana keadaan Menma Dokter? Anakku baik-baik saja 'kan?" Naruto segera menghambur ke arah dokter berpakaian steril hijau begitu melihatnya keluar dari ruangan ICU. Dokter bersurai merah jambu itu melepas maskernya dan tersenyum simpul ke arah pria pirang tersebut.

"Anakmu baik-baik saja, kami sudah mengobati semua lukanya." Perempuan bername tag Haruno Sakura itu menjelaskan. Dan tentu saja membuat Naruto menjadi lega, seakan-akan batu besar yang ia pikul, lenyap dari pundaknya.

Namikaze Kyuubi sang kakak turut menghembuskan nafas lega, lelaki berambut orange kemerahan yang menggantikan Hinata untuk menemani Naruto bersyukur karena sang keponakan baik-baik saja.

"Saat ini Menma- _chan_ akan dibawa ke ruang perawatan, anda bisa menemaninya setelah ini." Wanita tersebut tersenyum ke arah dua lelaki di depannya. Sebelum mengundurkan diri, dan berlalu dari hadapan Naruto maupun Kyuubi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Menma sudah mulai sadarkan diri keesokan paginya. Meski tubuhnya dipenuhi perban, bocah 5 tahunan itu tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Walau ia sempat menangis ketika perawat datang untuk memeriksa tensi darahnya karenan berpikir jika si perawat akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Menma ayo kita makan, lalu minum obat agar kau segera sembuh. Kau ingin cepat pulang dari sini 'kan?" Naruto yang baru datang melihat Menma sibuk menutup mulutnya menolak disuapi oleh bibinya, Hinata. Dengan suara cadelnya dia terus menolak dan menggeleng ketika wanita berambut panjang tersebut mencoba menyuapinya dengan makanan rumah sakit berupa bubur dan sayur mayur.

"Menma- _chan_ , kau ingin cepat sembuh dan pulang dari sini bukan? Jadi ayo, cepat makan. Sedikit saja juga tidak apa-apa." Kakak iparnya itu terus berusaha membujuk keponakan manisnya agar mau disuapi. Dan cukup lelah juga membujuk Namikaze junior tersebut agar mau memakan sesuatu.

"Sini, biar aku yang menyuapinya." Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengambil alih tugas kakak iparnya yang sepertinya sangat kewalahan.

Hinata menyerahkan mangkok makannya kepada Naruto dan mendecakan lidahnya. "Anakmu ini sangat keras kepala."

Pria bermata biru itu tersenyum kecut, ternyata sifat Sasuke yang keras kepala menurun pada anak mereka. "Uhm, Menma bagaimana kalau kita makan sambil jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit? Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan teman baru disana?"

Menma yang tadinya sibuk dengan boneka panda miliknya langsung melompat senang dan menghambur ke arah sang ayahnya. "Acik.. Ayo ayah, kita jayan-jayan.." Dia segera menarik jemari sang ayah dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar inapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum maklum karena olah anak lelakinya ini. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat keakraban ayah dan anak itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Itachi's POV...**

Di ruangan serba putih ini kini aku berada. Duduk di atas kursi berbahan kayu di samping ranjang tempat tidur adikku. Kedua bola mataku menyusuri wajah pucat milik Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajah pucatnya dihiasi masker oksigen yang setia membantunya bernafas selama beberapa hari ini. Bunyi kadiograf yang mengalun dengan ritme tenang seakan menjadi teman bagiku saat ini. Aku mengusap surai raven milik Sasuke, rambutnya begitu halus dan indah. Lalu turun ke wajahnya, terasa dingin saat aku membelai pipi tirusnya. Aku menggenggam jemari tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus. Tanpa sengaja aku tersenyum kecut menyaksikan kondisi adikku yang begitu menyedihkan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dokter mendiaknosa jika paru-paru dan jantung Sasuke mengalami kerusakan karena efek mengonsumsi obat penenang secara berlebihan. Sedikitnya pasokan darah dan oksigen ke otak menyebabkan gangguan di organ terpenting manusia tersebut. Dan karena hal itulah Sasuke mengalami koma.

Saat pertama kali mendengar kabar tersebut dari pihak rumah sakit, rasanya seperti nyawaku dicabut begitu saja dari ragaku. Adikku ini, Uchiha Sasuke ku ini adalah hidupku, kehadirannya bagaikan oksigen untukku. Dan melihatnya dalam kondisi demikian, rasanya aku seperti tidak lagi memiliki tumpuan hidup.

 _'Hey, kenapa nasib buruk selalu menimpamu Ototou.. Kenapa sekali saja kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan?'_

Aku mengusap punggung tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyalahkan Tuhan untuk semua derita yang dialami adikku. Takdir Sasuke begitu menyedihkan. Rasanya jika aku bisa, aku ingin menggantikan lukanya saat ini juga. Biar aku yang menanggung semua bebannya.

"Itachi- _san_ , Dokter ingin berbicara mengenai Sasuke- _san_." Seorang suster mengintrupsi kegiatanku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaannya.

.

 **. .**

 **Normal Pov...**

"Ayo Ayah cepat... Menma mau-ough!" Langkah kecil bocah berpipi gembul itu terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak sesorang. Dia yang jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, langsung mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang sudah ditubruk olehnya. "Maaf paman, Menma tidak cengaja..." Anak itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar kepada paman berjas hitam dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam panjang.

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah Itachi tersebut tersenyum kecil ke arah bocah berpipi gembil itu dan membantunya berdiri. Dia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar inap Sasuke, tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Menma. Sementara di belakang bocah itu seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Menma... Larimu cepat sekali, hm?"

Baik Itachi maupun Menma segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut. Apa lagi Itachi, ia nyaris tidak ingat caranya bernafas ketika memandang lelaki bermata biru di depannya. Wajah ramah Itachi berubah sendu ketika melihat pria yang mat dicintai oleh adiknya.

"Naruto-"

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._. X ._._.

Huuh... Kayaknya nih ff gak bisa updet cepat... Jadi harap sabar ya untuk chapter keduanya..^^

Regard...

Fu Fujocassiopeia^^


End file.
